The Lenny Lego Show
This article is about the original, prototype incarnation. For the latest and currently running version of the show, see The Lenny Leggo Show. The Lenny Lego Show was a YouTube sitcom series created by YouTube user Cosbythecaterpillar. Since the show's debut, it has been given it's own dedicated YouTube channel, then titled "Thelennylegoshow" (not titled "The Lenny Leggo Show"). On November 13th 2015, it was announced that the show would be renamed "The Lenny Leggo Show" in a movement to sever all known relations Lego, which the show had, since its creation, had unofficial connections with. This change officially took place on December 24th 2015, during the airing of the Season 10 finale Buzz Tarco's Christmas Carol. On March 5th 2016, The Lenny Lego Show was officially cancelled, having aired exactly 100 episodes. What would have been the show's eleventh season will instead serve as an entirely new incarnation, The Lenny Leggo Show. The episodes and films will be re-released onto the now renamed account as old video compilations. There will be two compilations, the first containing the films and the second containing the episodes. They are scheduled to be re-released in October 2016. History The Lenny Lego Show was created by Youtube user, by the name of Aaron Cosby, owner of the Youtube channel "Cosbythecaterpillar", and was inspired by the discontinued Youtube series, "Desktop Tales", which ran until winter of 2010 and it's four episodes have since been wiped (this series, however, has confirmed to return). Though it was born in June, The Lenny Lego Show was not officially announced until October 31st 2010, when the first ever Lenny Lego related video, a teaser trailer for the first incarnation of the show, was ever put on the YouTube. The show first debuted on November 23rd 2010, about two months ahead from its original January 2011 planned release. On December 3rd 2011, the show was officially rebooted, and this version of the show ran just over four years until December 2015, officially making it by far the longest lasting incarnation of the show. The first season and a half was filmed with a Flip Video Camera. In 2012, starting with the season 2 episode "Tighten your alternator belt Mr. Fireman!". In February 2015, the show's process for audio recording was drastically changed when an external microphone was used on set for recording. Both the Flip and GE cameras have built-in microphones, which were used for the show's audio, including re-dubs. Starting with season 9, the show will feature professionally recorded audio for all episodes. Additionally film Mr. Fireman: Crusaders of Fire, was first CTC production to also receive this treatment. In March 2015, it was also announced that all future episodes would be taped in the 16:9 HD format. For the prior seven seasons, episodes were taped in 4:3 and were rendered to 16:9. On December 24th 2015, The Lenny Lego Show was renamed "The Lenny Leggo Show" for its eleventh season to sever all known copyrighted material in its production to give the show a more creative stance. Ironically, with Lenny Leggo's upcoming redesign, Lenny is no longer portrayed as a "Lego" man, thus rendering his original last name completely irrelevant anyway. The show's name change was also due to the fact that throughout the entire show's run, the show has been mistaken for a show solely dedicated to Lego property, of which it has never been. It was originally debated if the name should be changed, or if episodes would open with a disclaimer that claimed no relation to Lego company, while continuing under its original title. On December 10th 2015, it was officially confirmed that the show would indeed be renamed to "The Lenny Leggo Show". On January 29th, after three days of speculation that the show would actually be rebooted, it was announced that the show would instead continue with an eleventh season in a new PNG animated format. The show's setting would transition from a bedroom to a actual city, with an explanation for this shift to be given during the prologue of the Season 11 premiere. By February 9th 2016, the series had officially terminated all known ties with Lego and later with all other copyrighted material the show contained. On February 29th, a teaser containing a finished scene from the Season 11 premiere was released. On March 5th 2016, it was announced that this incarnation of the show would end and that all plans for additional seasons were scrapped; instead, the show will be completely rebooted. All "updates" to The Lenny Lego Show involving the word "Lego" changed to "Leggo" will be reverted, while a new show, titled "The Lenny Leggo Show", will debut with a release date to be announced. Despite this, the final episode of the series Buzz Tarco's Christmas Carol, is actually labeled as "The Lenny Leggo Show", due to the fact that plans, at the time, were for additional seasons rather than a reboot. Regardless, this episode has no connection to "The Lenny Leggo Show". On March 11th, Aaron Cosby, the creator of Lenny Leggo, publicly stated that he regretted The Lenny Lego Show's production altogether, but has stated that he has higher hopes of the brand new incarnation, The Lenny Leggo Show, to have better results. Today, The Lenny Lego Show and all five films are in the public domain, since they hold copyrighted material, the original uploader has surrendered any claims to any copyright of the series (despite the films having copyright statements after the credits from original release). The new series, The Lenny Leggo Show, will be not be in the public domain, since it does not hold any copyrighted material at all. The videos have been removed to make room for the new videos, but will be re-released in compilation videos in October 2016. Format Each episode of The Lenny Lego Show ran for approximately 10-15 minutes, while most earlier episodes would only run for about 5 minutes (the shortest episode of the series was the Season 3 premiere "POW!!!", which runs for 4:37). Double length episodes, which were usually holiday specials, would last anywhere from 20-40 minutes and cover two episode slots. Other times, story-lines that were too long for a single episode may run into as many as three episodes, such as The Nature Trilogy, for example. In these cases, each episode ended with a "to be continued" and the following episode briefly recapped the previous one prior to the theme song. The show relied on the use of practical figures. For prop placements, PNG files became commonly used for some of the very last episodes, such as for Lenny's flat-screen TV, Buzz Tarco's microwave, and Randy's bedroom wall decorations. Timmy Tinkleman's office desk was also created with PNG files, but it was ultimately never used for the show. Earlier unseen versions of the show incorporated the use of a "laugh track". In this version, there is no laugh track except for the season 7 premiere "Report of no Return", the only episode in the entire series to use a laugh track. The laugh track produced dissatisfying sound quality results in comparison to episodes without the laugh track, so it was sequentially dropped. Setting The Lenny Lego Show took place in the fictitious town of Semi-City #5555, which was, in reality, a common bedroom. The bedroom layout remained nearly identical, with the notable exception of the series finale Buzz Tarco's Christmas Carol; this is the only episode in the entire series to feature a different bedroom layout. Instead of the traditional bed, placed perpendicular to the room's painted wall, it instead featured an elevated metallic IKEA® bed with a desk and computer underneath it. The desk also features various desk toys, such as a Newton's cradle, a lava lamp, a plasma globe, and a LED "propeller clock". Despite being set in a bedroom, humans were never been portrayed at any point in the show. They were, however, portrayed in The Lenny Lego Movie. There were other scenes in the film as well that did involve humans, but these scenes took place elsewhere besides the main bedroom setting location. Another scene from The Lenny Lego Movie 3 also very briefly portrayed a human in the backyard of that property. These were the only parts of the entire timeline that portray humans. Much earlier drafts of the show's concept did portray the bedroom belonging to a boy named "Jimmy" who would periodically enter the bedroom (sometimes for no reason) and was always oblivious to the characters around him being alive. By the time the show began, however, his character was completely written out and never appeared. As with shows like "The Simpsons" and "Arthur", the characters of The Lenny Lego Show did not age as the show progressed, but did seem to update itself with technology and popular culture as it progressed. Additionally the show did also contain flashbacks of certain characters when they were younger ages and also made references to events much earlier in their lives when they were children. Prior to its cancellation and reboot, the show's setting was to transition from a bedroom to an actual city for Season 11. Because the original plan was to continue the first series and therefore be canon, an official explanation for this change would have been given during the prologue of Season 11. A potential explanation was to have the bedroom setting be merely from a human's point of view, while Season 11 and beyond would be portrayed from the character's point of view. Presently, there are no known connections between this series and the reboot. Characters List of Characters This is a list of characters that appeared in The Lenny Lego Show. Keep in mind that all characters names have been updated from their transfer to "The Lenny Leggo Show". 1. Lenny Lego (Main) 2. Mr. Fireman (Main) 3. Mr. Ambulance (Main) 4. Mammoth Duncan (Main) 5. Bull Harkin (Main) 6. Randy Stallone (Main) 7. "Chicken" (Main, but became recurring) 8. Buzz Tarco (Recurring) 9. Mrs. Diney (Recurring) 10. Cody (Recurring) 11. Pig (Recurring) 12, Mr. Elephant A.K.A "Father" Elephant 12. Katrina Kyla (Recurring, did not show up until season 7). Character History At the time of the show's creation, Lenny and Mr. Fireman were the only two characters that existed. A short time later other characters that showed up included Chicken and Mammoth, and later Bull. Mr. Ambulance's character) was added sometime later after it was decided that "Mr. Fireman" should have a cousin; he would also become his roommate. A few months later, after the show changed sets, the show was introduced to Randy, and then his mother, the first unseen character, shortly after that. The two newest characters added to the show are best friends Cody and Pig a zebra and a pig, respectively. Outside of the show's characters, there are also film exclusive characters, including Wonka the Fireman, Petey and John, and Clonebot, the main antagonist of the film series. Episodes main article: List of Lenny Lego episodes The Lenny Lego Show had a total run of ten seasons. There were exactly 100 episodes of the show. The show was episodic, which means that each episode acts as an individual story and does not directly rely on events from previous episodes. However, there were episode events that reference previous episodes and sometimes are mentioned to take place because of previous episode events. Seasons 7 and 8 of "The Lenny Lego Show, however, are famous exceptions to this general format. These two seasons, collectively, are known as "The Midquel Era". Most of season 7 of The Lenny Leggo Show, starting with "Community Service" takes place during the events of The Lenny Lego Movie 3. All episodes between "Community Service" and the season finale are all unofficial midquels to the film. Season 8 continues the Midquel Era that began in season 7, in-which every episode of the series directly affects the next (the one exception is "Superbowl Sunday", which acts as more of a special rather than a saga part). Despite being part of the "Midquel Era", Season 8 takes place after the events of The Lenny Leggo Movie, whereas most of Season 7, including the finale, takes place during Lenny Lego 3. Season 8, however, continues the main events that began during Season 7 Beginning with Season 9, the timeline saga will end and the episodes will act as independent stories once again, but still nonetheless will take place chronologically. Season 9 begins a new story era after ending the two season "Midquel Era" lasting through Seasons 7 and 8. All seasons took place chronologically, notably except for the show's first season. Some episodes from this season were featured in a completely different bedroom layout. While these episodes are equally as canon as the rest of them, the transfer from the first bedroom set to the other was never explained. The older bedroom layout was also featured for episodes 1,3, and 6, while the rest took place in the newer layout which the rest of the show took place in. Intro The show featured a total of four different intros throughout it's run. The very first intro which was very short lived, lasting only about half of the first season. The second half of the season consisted of an entirely new theme song which ran throughout the rest of the series, although it was re-recorded after the first six seasons. This theme song and accompanying footage was used from the second half of season 1 all the way through season 2. While this same song continued to be used for seasons 3-6, it consisted of different accompanied video. In seasons 1-2, the intro showed "Mr. Fireman" and "Mammoth" playing "Lenny Ball" with Lenny's body parts. After constantly missing the ball, which is actually Lenny's, Mr. Fireman finally hits it (using his arm as a bat) and sends it flying down the staircase of the town. Lenny's head is zoomed in as he shouts "HELP!" upon the conclusion of the theme song. For Seasons 3-6, the video was changed to title cards of Lenny and his friends as well as their respective names appearing with each one. Near the end of the song, Lenny becomes hit by a box. When the box was taken off by an unknown human, Lenny's head somehow manages to stay inside the box as it is put away in a bin. Lenny's head is then shown yelling the same "HELP!" as he did before. Beginning with Season 7, and used until the end of Season 8, the theme song was re-recorded and showed different footage and title cards. Instead of the "help" line, which was used from seasons 1-6, it is replaced with another scene where Lenny sees Mr. Fireman building an unspecified invention and asks him if it will work, to which Mr. Fireman states it will. However, literally just moments later, Mr. Fireman fires up the unspecified machine and it instantly explodes, sending Lenny flying away into the distance as the footage pauses on a still (and blurry) frame of Lenny flying through the air as the logo of the show appears. For Seasons 9 and 10, a new intro was used which was similar to the one used for seasons 7 and 8. The intro shot and video featured during the theme song was re-shot. The recording for the intro footage is different, but the recording for the actual theme song itself remained the same. This is actually due to the fact that the theme song was previously re-recorded, but it was scrapped due to poor quality and since the first episode of the show was rushed to air the day after being taped, there was no time to re-record the theme song. The theme song was extended longer than it was previously used during the past seasons because there was an extended amount of footage that was shown, so the song was able to be played during the entire showing of the footage. Also, the scene near the end of the song was changed to Lenny being the test subject of a time machine that Mr. Fireman built. Similar to the scene in the last version of the song, Lenny asks Mr. Fireman if it will work, which he says it will. Upon being turned on, the machine appears to work at first, but seconds later explodes with Lenny in it. A brand new theme song was to be featured for the now cancelled Eleventh Season. Tapings Each episode was shot over the course of about three to five days and about 3 to 10 days in advance before airing on average. During earlier seasons, when episodes didn't take nearly as much time to produce, a few episodes were shot and aired in the same day. This was the case with Season 3 Episode 5 "Bed and Breakfast". Two season five episodes, "Lenny's Dog" parts 1 and 2, were also both shot and released the same day (although both episodes were removed because they contained mistakes and re-aired the next day with them fixed). In the later seasons, the practice of featuring double length episodes, primarily for holiday specials, was put into play. The season finales for seasons 6, 7,9, and 10 are double length episodes as is the season 8 premiere. The season 8 premiere's rough cut was about 40 minutes in length, and was cut to 27 minutes for general release. This episode also features a director's cut, which features about 3 minutes of additional footage, making it the first Lenny Leggo episode to feature an extended version. Seasons 1-8 were shot entirely in the 4:3 aspect ratio and converted to 16:9 in post-production. This was done because the camera's memory card could hold more memory when footage was shot in 4:3 than 16:9. However, this produced a sort of "stretched" picture as a result. The final two seasons were taped in 16:9 HD and also featured new external audio recording. In addition, it was the first season to have its episodes scripted (the season premiere, Lenny's Easter, was not scripted however, as the episode was produced at the last minute, being shot almost entirely on the Saturday before Easter and rushed to air the next day). Additionally, the show's ninth season was also the introduction of a new frame rate standard. The frame rate standard was 25fps for the first eight seasons and all of the films except for "Mr. Fireman: Crusaders of Fire", which was presented at the more cinematic 24fps instead. During the ninth and tenth seasons, episodes were rendered to 30fps instead. "Mr. Fireman: Crusaders of Fire", as well as the series finale, "Buzz Tarco's Christmas Carol", was the only film and episode respectively to be rendered to 1080p; every other film and episode was rendered to 720p. Film Series main article The Lenny Lego Movie franchise The Lenny Lego timeline, however, was not limited to that of the series. It had also spawned a film series, which consists of a trilogy and two spin-off films. The first film, The Lenny Lego Movie, was released on November 14th 2012. The film's success lead to a sequel, respectively titled The Lenny Lego Movie 2. It was released on May 9th 2013, also a success, though not as successful as it's predecessor. On November 19th 2014, The Lenny Lego Movie 3, the third film of the series, was released. The series also features two spin-off films. The first was Mr. Fireman, in 2014, and was followed by a sequel, Mr. Fireman: Crusaders of Fire, in 2015. A fourth Lenny Lego film was planned for the series, however, due to The Lenny Lego Show's cancellation, it has been put indefinitely on hold. Reception The first four seasons of the show have been met with mixed reviews. These seasons, while receiving praise for the episode plot-lines and characters, were criticized for amateurish production qualities, such as lack of camera stability and poor audio. Out of all of the seasons of the show, Season 1 has been met with the most criticism for these reasons. Reception for Seasons 5-10 was somewhat more favorable, with improved production quality, stronger dialogue, and better episode titles. Season 9, however, fared the least successful of these given seasons, but still fared better than the show's first four seasons. Aaron Cosby himself publicly acknowledged his regret towards the show, primarily in the show's execution and quality.He has also stated that he has higher hopes of the show's successor, The Lenny Leggo Show. Re-dubbing On December 3rd 2014, it was announced that all ten episodes of Season 1, some episodes of Season 2, and The Lenny Lego Movie would be re-dubbed with new audio. As of March 2016, a majority of these planned re-dubs have been indefinitely postponed, mostly due confirmation of the show's reboot. Only two episodes were re-dubbed. Archives The Lenny Lego Show was officially cancelled in 2016, as a reboot was scheduled to take its place. As many episodes as possible are being restored into a compilation video on the original show's YouTube page. Some episodes, however, were not savaged from the original removal of the videos. Missing seasons include part of Seasons 2 and 5, all of 6-9 (with the exception of the Season 6 finale The Lenny Lego Show: The 4th of July Special, which was savaged), and part of Season 10. The series finale, Buzz Tarco's Christmas Carol, was feared to be lost, as the original file was not savaged. However, the original, uncut footage, as well as the editing project files, were found to still exist, meaning the episode is indeed salvageable albeit requiring a re-render into its original 1080p resolution. One of the segments had to be re-edited entirely. Four of the five films (including the extended cut of The Lenny Lego Movie 3) were savaged, however, only part of The Lenny Lego Movie 2 exists. The release date of the film compilation is expected sometime in May 2016 as "Retro Video Collection Part 1", with the episodes to compile Part 2. Reboot On March 5th 2016, after previous announcement of an eleventh season in a new animated format, it was announced that this incarnation of Lenny Leggo would officially conclude the show would receive a new, fully rebooted incarnation, which will be called The Lenny Leggo Show. Previously, it was planned to rename The Lenny Lego Show into The Lenny Leggo Show, baring a similar title, except for the extra "g" in Leggo, as the series was severing all known connections between it and LEGO. However, it was announced on March 5th that Season 11 was cancelled, ending The Lenny Lego Show. The Lenny Leggo Show would continue as planned, however, instead of serving as a continuation for additional seasons of this incarnation, the episodes would simply serve as a new incarnation altogether. Possible Connection With Reboot Series ("The Tornado Theory") Main article: The Tornado Theory While the series, so far, has been advertised as a reboot series with no relation to The Lenny Lego Show at all, there are a few theories that could indirectly link the two series together. All of these said theories involve "The Tornado Theory". Because the Lenny Lego Show's series finale, Buzz Tarco's Christmas Carol, takes place entirely before or on December 25th 2015, there is an unconfirmed theory that the entire cast of characters are killed the following day on December 26th 2015 by a tornado (This actually excludes Cody and Pig, as these two characters had moved to California just days prior to the events of the episode). This is due to the fact that the series is set in a bedroom somewhere in Dallas Texas, and that in real life, there really was an infamous tornado outbreak in and around Dallas on December 26th 2015. Presently, the show's reboot series, The Lenny Leggo Show, has been advertised as a reboot that is totally unrelated to The Lenny Lego Show and shares no continuity with it whatsoever. However, there is a possible theory that the two shows may one day be confirmed to be related after all. The Lenny Lego Show's series finale, Buzz Tarco's Christmas Carol, takes place on and before December 25th 2015. While it is still unconfirmed, there is a theory that the entire cast of characters from the show are killed the following day on December 26th 2015 by a large, destructive tornado (this actually excludes Cody and Pig, as they moved to California just days prior to the events of this episode). This is due to the fact that the show is set in a bedroom somewhere in Dallas Texas and that, in real life, there really was an infamous tornado outbreak in and around Dallas on December 26th 2015. Trivia * The various objects in the background of the series, such as books and die-casts, were deliberately placed there to give the environment a more realistic resemblance to a bedroom. * Although it debuted in 2011, the series did not have an official logo until late 2014. Its only logo was used until its conclusion in 2015. Category:Official Lenny Leggo Series